


_No te vayas_

by Levi_Potter_Riddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, M/M, Omega Tom Riddle, Sad and Happy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Potter_Riddle/pseuds/Levi_Potter_Riddle
Summary: Esta historia esta basada en un doujinshis Viktuuri (que no se como se llama pero es hermoso T-T  )La pareja principal es :⚡️ Harry x TomLa historia no me pertenece ni los personajes que tengan que ver con la saga Harry Potter estos son pertenecientes a JK Rowling
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 17





	_No te vayas_

18 de Mayo del 2000  
San Mungo Habitaciones de parto

Los Omegas varones corrían mas peligro que una mujer Omega o Beta normal a la hora de parir el 91% de los casos el Omega muere al dar a luz a su cachorro o que ambos mueran, por eso es mas recomendable para la pareja que lo aborten, para Tom había sido casi un milagro el que el y su bebe estén bien, el no haber recibido la magia de su compañero para que el cachorro la tomara y no sola la de la madre, había hecho de su embarazo uno de mucho riesgo el ser un mago muy poderoso había hecho que el bebe drenara casi toda su magia pero no le importaba mientras su cachorro estuviera bien a el no le importaba, por supuesto eso le había costado facturas se cansaba mas rápido y tuvo que pasar la mitad de su embarazo en cama, estaba mágicamente agotado cuando dio a luz pero todo valió la pena cuando al fin pudo tener a su dulce bebe en sus brazos.

-Muchas felicidades señor Riddle, es una hermosa niña-la enfermera le sonrió calidamente entregándole a su bebe

_¿Una niña?_

Pensó cuando finalmente pudo sostener en sus manos a su princesa, retiro delicadamente la manta rosa pastel que cubría su rostro, su respiración se le atoro en la garganta al ver al bebe en sus brazos...era una viva imagen de el con su pálida piel como la misma porcelana, una mota de cabellos negros cual nido de pájaros por los que se caracterizaba su amado, sintió sus ojos picar cuando los ojos de aquel ángel se abrieron y lo miraron, unos intensos ojos verdes le dieron la bienvenida.  
De sus ojos como la sangre brotaron las primeras lagrimas para seguir-les un sin fin de ellas, lloro después de tanto tiempo aun lo extrañaba y este bebe el fruto de su amor era la prueba de ello.

-Ah...¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaahhh!!!-sollozo con fuerza y se aferro al bebe en sus brazos como un ancla entre la realidad y su mente

_Harry para mi siempre seras mi primer amor..._

Las enfermeras se le acercaron alarmadas pensando que algo estaba mal, pero lo que estaba mal era su corazón roto por no tener a su compañero con el.

_ _ _ _ _ _ 4 años después _ _ _ _ _ _

-¿A mamá le gusta Harry?-la dulce voz de su hija lo despertó de su ensoñación, dejo de mirar el campo de quidditch donde se llevaba a cabo la copa mundial y miro a su hija sentada a su lado

-¿eh?-no había prestado atención a su hija por estar viendo a los jugadores

-Sobre Harry, ¿lo odias? o ¿te gusta?-

Miro a su hija y lo vio a su amado en esos brillantes ojos verdes, le sonrió a su bebe en respuesta.

-Me gusta, lo amo tanto como a ti Diana-la pequeña niña de cuatro años miro a su madre con sus grandes ojos verdes y pensó

_Ya veo mamá, me gusta también_

Siguieron viendo el partido hasta el final, en algún momento de la salida del estadio Diana se había separado de Tom al ver a los jugadores estar hablando con unos reporteros, ¡era su oportunidad! había pensado la pequeña dejándose arrastrar por el montón de gente que quería ver a los ganadores del partido.

-Daré lo mejor de mi el próximo año-los flashes de las cámaras iluminaban su atractivo rostro buscando el mejor de los ángulos posibles, el solo podía sonreír y saludar como normalmente lo haría uno

-Oye ¡Harry! ¡apúrate y vayámonos!-se escucho el grito de su mejor amigo Ron a sus espaldas sin dejar de sonreír se alejo de los reporteros dirigiéndose al punto de apareción

-¡Harry!-un agudo grito entre la multitud lo hizo detenerse, de entre la multitud salio una pequeña niña de no mas de cuatro años, los guardias intentaron detenerla pero él les detuvo antes de que tan siquiera la tocaran, sonrió dulcemente al ver a la hermosa niña que tomo en brazos

-Mira, mira una linda niña parece perdida ¿verdad?-la sostuvo en sus brazos hasta la altura de sus ojos cuando vio los contrarios se vio así mismo reflejado en esas esmeraldas tan iguales a las suyas

-Que lindo color de ojos, se parecen a los míos-un color rosa adornaban las pálidas mejillas de la infante al verle mas de cerca esta se retiro la capucha de su capa de invierno, revelando así unos oscuros cabellos con unas apenas imperceptibles ondulaciones, por un momento pensó ver su mismo cabello en ella solo que el de ella se veía un poco mas manejable

-Mamá siempre esta sola sin Harry-de entre su capa saco un dibujo que le coloco enfrente  
-Solo Diana, evita que mamá se sienta sola-en el dibujo se podía apreciar a tres personas en medio de ambos estaba ella a su derecha estaba el sonriendo, pero al lado de ella sintió sus ojos abrirse a no mas poder al ver a la otra persona cabello negro y ojos rojos como la sangre

_-¡¿Diana donde estas?!-_

-Mamá esta trabajando muy duro por Diana, por eso soy una buena chica, por favor no dejes sola a mama, no te vayas- le suplico con ojitos llorosos tan iguales a los suyos

-¡Diana!-Tom se encontraba en este punto desesperado, tan solo se había distraído un segundo y Diana desaparecía   
-¡¿Donde estas Diana?!-miro a todos lados frenético temía que algo le hubiera pasado

-¡¡MAMÁ!!-un grito a sus espaldas lo asusto, rápidamente volteo encontrándose a su dulce princesa corriendo hacia el, se agacho a la altura de la infante y extendió los brazos prácticamente esta se aventó a sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo que correspondió pegándola a su pecho

-Ah...Diana!!-aspiro su dulce aroma a bebe que desprendía por el susto que tenia no se dio cuenta del olor del Alfa que estaba sobre ella

-¡¿Donde habías estado?!, no puedes irte solo así, te lo he dicho muchas veces que no hagas eso-la reprendió tomándola de ambas mejillas obligando la a verle   
-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?-sintió sus ojos humedecerse

-L-lo siento mucho-lagrimas cayeron por el pálido rostro de la infante, Tom sintió a su corazón romperse al ver así a su niña   
-Lo siento mucho mamá-aun en el suelo se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo entre lagrimas por parte de la menor, que solo podía llorar por haberle causado ese dolor a su mamá

-Ya, ya no debí perderte de vista, yo también estuve mal-palmeo los azabaches cabellos en confort ninguno de los dos le presto atención al bullicio que se estaba formando por alguien que venia corriendo directo hacia ellos

-Dejen me pasar, lo siento-

Tom levanto la vista al ver que había tanto escándalo a su alrededor, pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con esta persona nuevamente el verle ahí parado jadeando después de correr por alcanzarle, la voz no le salia

-¿Ha..rry........?-ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearle a el y a Diana que seguía contra se pecho, toda esta escena se sentía tan irreal a sus ojos que no podía ni pensar o reaccionar tan siquiera

Harrry abrazo con fuerza a su familia porque para el eso eran desde ahora, desde que su Omega volvió a estar entre sus brazos después de 5 años sin tenerle cerca

_...Como pensé..._   
_era Tom_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado!
> 
> Estaré escribiendo durante un tiempo sobre Tom pasivo porque no hay mucho de el, pueden encontrar más de mis historias en Wattpad como @LeviAckerman185


End file.
